


It's A Change From The Outside

by lovesonthebrain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Fem!Louis, GIRL!NOUIS, Girl Direction, Nouis, fem!Niall, fem!direction, fem!nouis, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesonthebrain/pseuds/lovesonthebrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The non-Harry Potter au with too many chamber's of secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Change From The Outside

"I'm not even first in line for the throne, they don't need me."

Louis crossed her arms, she imagined she looked like a small child, stubborn and angry that they didn't get their way, though it seems she couldn't find room to care. The huff that came from her was just as defiant as her stance and posture. 

"It doesn't matter, you are still of importance, you know. This banquet isn't just about thrones and eldest heirs, it's about connections and good blood between neighboring countries, you should know this."

And, Louis did know this, that's not to question. Again, she just didn't care. She supressed an eye roll with all her might. She was always to be attendance, to show up to royal matters with as much grace as her older sister Lottie, and she always put up a fight. Mother should know this by now, Louis thought. 

"You are a representative of the great nation of Doncaster, a very beautiful one at that." Louis could almost feel the smirk on her mother's face. 

"All anyone does at these things is kiss up to Father, I just never see the point." 

The Queen frowns, and Louis feels bad. Every year, she does this, puts up a fight and has since she was twelve and going through puberty with a red-hot attitude sprouting from her fast mouth. Because every year, it's the same thing. It's not like Louis particularly likes going to a ball where she's passed from suitor to suitor, and all the conversation seems to be on is when Louis will find a nice prince to marry. And who's going to tell the whole kingdom of Doncaster she likes girls? Not Louis. So, in a way, she's kind of glad she's not in Lottie's place. She imagines it'd be even worse, the responsibility held.

"It is not a matter of you needing to be there, it's a matter of you being expected there. You are the King's daughter." And, putting it like that, it was simple. Louis had to live with that, being the King's daughter, albeit second in line to a throne she could not want any less. 

With a small nod, Louis didn't fight any further. The Queen is still her mother, after all. So as Johannah's chiding voice fades as she leaves, Louis can only huff. 

The small puzzle on the ground captures her attention once again, getting back to putting pieces back together like she was doing before her mother visited. When the brunette was almost done, four pieces left on the ground in front of her, a knock rang through her chambers. When it was hastilly ignored, it rang again, this time more firm and with more knocks against the wooden frame. 

With a huff and a hip cocked, Louis opened the door. 

"Fittings, your majesty."

Louis spluttered. "Fittings?" Her voice was biting, a voice only an anger-witholding seventeen year old could muster. 

The guard didn't falter, though, probably used to Louis' spirits or warned by Mother. "Yes, Princess Louis. Dinner will be held in no more than half an hour."

Louis, with a sigh, could do nothing more than sit on her lounge and let the fitters do what they came to do.

 

Doncaster's honor never really faultered. Louis could almost never forget the exact shade of red and gold that represented the nation. They weren't Louis' colors, to say the least.

The dress Louis wore was the prettiest shade of pale pink, almost as if the fitters knew of the girl's distate for the bright red and toned it down more than a few shades, just for her. The dress flowed beautiful, all the way to the ground Louis walked on. From the expert laces she knows she'd never have enough patience to finish, to the accents of the nation's precious red and gold on her dress, Louis admits the thing is gorgeous, sitting on her body with more beauty and grace than she could ever obtain. Her make-up, something Louis secretly loved doing herself, made her eyes pop and her alread-prominent cheekbones pop. She was finding it very hard to be in a sour mood while looking at herself in the tall mirror.

"You look spectacular!" 

Turning her head just slightly, Louis could see her mother's reflection in the mirror. The Queen wore a similar dress, a little more towards the shade of red the nation seemed to live in, but the same specks of gold in her dress, her jewelry and in her hair. She looked just as stunning. 

Louis stayed quiet, only giving her mother a soft smile through the mirror. 

Just as silent, Johannah stepped behind her daughter and began to comb her hair with her fingers. Louis' hair was never brushed, it seems and the slow, delicate fingers raking through it now brought the locks to a more controlled look. 

"Who's to attend?" Louis asked.

With a smile, Johannah brightened up instantly. It was her who planned the whole thing, who plans all of these balls and she loved it. Louis was fine with not having many friends around the palace. Elizabeth, the girl who made up Louis' beds in the morning, was sweet enough and loved to help Louis find her missing puzzle pieces whenever she had time. But Louis' mother, she lived for these events to see her friends, the Queens and Princesses of other kingdoms. In a way, Louis could admire how friendly she was. "The prince of Wolverhampton and his new lady."

Louis smiled softly at the mention. She's known Liam for years. The prince and princess being close in age and the countries being close in ties meant talk of marriage between the two wouldn't be scarce. When Liam had found Sophia the year before, Louis got the luxury of never hearing that type of conversation again. 

"The princess of Mullingar is to join us tonight also. Make friends with the girl." 

Louis was confused for a moment. She had never been able to be friends with princesses growing up. The country of Doncaster had only just recently gotten on everyone's good sides again, some political nonsense Louis couldn't care less about, so she was kept in the kingdom walls in her younger days. She shook the weird feeling in her stomach away at the mention of another princess. It wasn't fair to her, to automatically hope for something that wouldn't live to see the light of day. 

"The dinner should start soon, love. We should make our way to the banquet hall."

The princess was all but forced to tie up the last lace of her neckline and follow her mother out of her chambers. She followed her to the banquet hall, although she knew these lucid castle hallways like the back of her hand. Her mother was babbling endlessly to the guards escorting them, like she always did. Although they failed to really listen aside from small sounds of recognition that she was there, she did it every time. 

They were first in the dining hall. It was grand, it was beautiful. Louis' mother really had a touch for decorating and hosting. The guests were for sure going to comment on it and then sway the conversation to a soft version of 'how much money did you spend on this, I'm a nosy bastard' or any variation of that. Louis snorted at the rememberance of last years exact conversation. 

"This is fantastic!" Came a booming voice from the main doors. 

Louis knew the voice, and instantly turned to the sound. Liam stood in all his glory with a bright smile, his arms held wide open. Louis couldn't walk fast enough to the outstretched limbs. "I missed you!" Louis yelled. The sound echoed from the height of the ceilings. 

"Royals, back it up!" Louis' father could be heard behind the two, just as Liam began to sway them. Liam's smell was comforting, and Louis hadn't realized how much she missed having a real friend around the place. She only saw Liam a few times a year, she couldn't help but embrace him like this. 

"Father," She groaned, but let go nonetheless. 

Ignoring her, the King stepped forward to shake hands with Liam firmly. The boy Louis had grown up with was now a man, nineteen years old and soon to be the King of his lands. 

"I'd like you to meet Sophia, my soon-to-be bride," Liam said. 

Louis flushes at her behavior, hugging Liam so dearly in front of a fiance. "Hello," she greeted. 

The girl, Sophia was in a lovely blue dress that fit her body amazingly, and her light green eyes popped as Louis shook her hand. She was smiling bright, she looked really friendly and kind.

By the time everyone said hello and showed their congrats on the engagement, more guests had began to show up in the royal entry ways. One by one, the princess had to greet guests coming through the doors. It was exhausting, having to suppress so many eye rolls and huffs of frustrated breaths. Lottie was nowhere in sight, and it left Louis confused for the entire duration of the time. 

"Mother, may I be excused?" Louis tried. 

The Queen gave Louis a look, one that was calculating and thoughtful. The guests had pretty much sparced out into their own groups and started having dinner along with dancing. 

"I will see you back here in no more than half an hour, correct?" The voice used was one Louis knew to agree to, so with a nod of her head, Louis confirmed the statement. 

Standing up, Louis tried to be as discreet as possible when leaving the huge room. The place was full, and everyone seemed to want to speak with the princess of Doncaster, though Louis knew in her head Lottie was the real desired one. It made her wonder just where the blonde princess would be hiding, and why her parents didn't seem to be worried. 

The thing is - she tried to be positive about the night in front of her. She looked incredible, and Liam was in the same palace as her but the socializing, the fake smiles and what all the guests expected of her just weighed her down and she can admit, turns her into the biggest brat in the kingdom. She just needed time alone in her chambers. 

About to turn the corner to where her rooms began, Louis notices a shadow glowing in the light from the overhead torch. The shadow shows long hair and what looks to be a dress on the obvious person, so Louis doesn't hesitate to speak up. 

"Hello?" Her voice seemed to carry throughout the grand hall, and the eerie feeling that's settling in now reminds her that this is why she usually has a guard around at all times. She hopes Emro is somewhere close. 

The person rounds the corner backwards, stumbling with as little coordination as a newborn deer. They looked confused as they came closer to Louis, the light blue and white of their dress making their skin seem as pale as ever. "Hello, I am a bit lost," they admitted. 

The person's hair lacked real color, almost white in the way it seemed to be bleached or maybe that was natural, Louis knew people from far lands came to these events, they could be entirely different. Nonetheless, Louis narrowed her eyes. "And you attempted to find your way into my chambers? Because that's where you reside." It was venomous, her words, but in this castle so late at night with no guards, Louis took the pre-caution of letting her evil side show. 

The person's eyebrows furrowed in a confused manner, then seemed to release right after. "You're Doncaster's Princess." It was said like a fact, and on Louis' arms arose goosebumps with how it was said, like a child was in awe. 

Clearing her throat, Louis cocked her hip with a scowl. "Well, one of them. And you?" 

"I am Niall, Mullingar's own princess," Niall said with pride and a smile. Louis could admire that. 

Louis waited and was silent for a few beats before Niall got the hint. The question of what Niall was doing was still to be answered. "I am now hoping you could help me figure out where I am supposed to be."

"The banquet."

Niall groaned. "I know that. But, like, where? Your castle is far more complicated than mine, so many hallways and tricky doors." The grammar and language Niall used seemed to be one that didn't fit many formalities and consisted mostly of slang terms. Louis could also admire that. 

Before Louis could answer, Niall looked her over. She was smirking, almost and Louis wanted to call her out. "You look amazing," the blonde commented. 

Louis flushed, because girls, whether she wanted to admit it or not, had a massive effect over her. The brunette unconsciously fiddled with her hair, using stray strands she picked apart to cover her pink face that would for sure be shown in the torch lighting. 

"Also, is everyone here short? I've met your mother and sister and they are quite little, as are you." 

Louis can't seem to grasp what's even happening here. She splutters, because she doesn't know if she should be offended by the statement or laugh at how informal this girl truly is, especially in front of a royal, who's family is hosting the gathering you're attending. Louis' years of training would never allow this. 

Looking the girl up and down, Louis can't help but play along. "You're only a couple inches taller than me," she comments. It's true, the girl is taller and seems to be slimmer, too. Louis can agree her figure is shorter than the average, and she's also curvier. A smile makes itself known on Niall's face at the comment, but she says nothing. 

"Now if you excuse me, these are my rooms." The casual dismissal is apparent, Louis thinks. 

"You're not into the whole ball thing either, are you?"

Does this girl have to be so brutally uncensored and honest all the time?

"Not really, I excused myself from the dinner to go to my rooms," Louis answers airly. She gestures around the corner where her rooms start. When Niall makes no sound or movement, Louis rolls her eyes and makes her way around said corner. 

"I didn't mean to offend you, Princess. I just thought- I could be of company?" 

Not having the girl in view gives Louis a moment to think about how sweet and high this girl's voice is. It's heavy with Irish, and the slang almost makes Louis want to giggle everytime Niall opens her mouth. 

Without turning around, with her hand on her door, Louis answers. "Come, we can return together."

When the brunette could feel Niall's presence behind her, she walked inside. Her rooms were pretty - the walls were pearl and most of her furniture was pale and gold. 

Niall took a few steps into the room, looked around, then all but threw herself onto one of Louis' lounge chairs. 

Louis' puzzle that she hadn't been able to finish is still laying in it's spot on the floor under the window, and she can't help but think this makes her look like a small child. Walking over, she begins to pick up the game, piece by piece until a light hand grabbed one of them. 

"You're putting it away? Why not finish it?" Niall questioned. 

"Do you make a habit of being so honest and blunt all the time?" Louis questions, snatching the puzzle piece back. 

Niall looks amused if anything, and she sits down right next to where Louis sits, their dresses shifting uncomfortably. "I guess. Do you make a habit of playing with puzzles, Princess?" 

Louis flushes at the nickname which - that's silly, because that's what she is. Except, the way Niall says it is filled with care but also teasing, as if she isn't a royal herself. "Yes," she clips. Slowly, Louis lets the pieces she picked up fall back onto the ground. "I suppose we can finish the puzzle."

Niall smiles bright, as if that's what she put on her christmas list the entire year and woke up to it wrapped in a pretty little box with a bow. She doesn't say anything as she scrambles the pieces, Louis guesses so they won't be near each other and therefore gives them both a fresh start. 

"So what's up with you not being at the ball?" Niall starts. She has about five pieces in her hand. Her eyes, that Louis is now noticing are blue and bright, are crossed to see if the pieces fit together any kind of way. Louis wants to tell her that's not the best way to do it, but she lets her figure it out herself, she wanted to do the puzzle after all. 

Instead, the brunette thinks back to the ball that holds Liam and her mother who- is probably expecting her back soon. There's no definite way to tell how long she's been gone, but Louis estimates she has at least a little while longer before she needs to go back to Hell. "The guests' fake grins are enough to warn anyone off, I think," Louis comments more than answers. 

Niall looks to be thinking this over. "When we go back, I'd love to dance with you."

Louis can feel the tension in the room soar high. It's not particularly taboo for two girls to dance together, though it is something reserved for coupled people, such as young men and women courting for ties. 

Louis doesn't answer because of how badly she wants to smile. 

"You look very beautiful, your dress and everything."

For a moment, Louis wants to tell the girl to stop, because this much praise leaves her face red-hot and her composure disspears. 

"Thank you," is Louis' only word after that, continuing the puzzle. 

They're halfway through it (with Louis doing all the work, though she'd never bring it up) when Louis needs to reach over and get a piece she knows would fit. She's still wearing her banquet gown though, the one with tight and experimental laces holding her body hostage inside the garment. The idea is to loosen the ties just a little, as Louis fiddles with the strands slowly. Her eyebrows furrow and her tongue involuntarily pokes out as she tries to just untie the first one. 

"Need help?" Niall offers from across the puzzle. 

Louis wants to say no. She looks over at Niall's dress, no laces or ties in sight, maybe a zipper if she sees correctly. "If you can," is what she settles on, after a few more seconds of making no real progress. She's mad, because she knows she has zero patience for non sense such as this. 

Niall said nothing as she moved a few steps around the puzzle to be directly in front of the brunette. With both hands, she gently took the laces from Louis and began to work with the knots Louis had doubled. Louis supposes it's easier on her end, not having to look down at an awkward angle to see what you're doing is definitely a perk. Surprisingly, Niall didn't tug harshly once, keeping her hands caring and slow and always glancing up at Louis' eyes to see if the tugs she did make hurt, or tightened instead of loosened. 

Niall chuckles, and Louis can feel the top lace loosen and the top of her neckline be free. "You made a real mess of these, Princess."

Although the ties were loosening, and so were her garments, Louis' chest tightened with the close proximity of Niall's breath. Her kind eyes were almost directly in front of Louis', how she was crouched in front of her. 

Shortly after getting the first one done, Niall goes the extra mile and undoes all of them to where the laces are loose and hanging in their respective holes, waiting to be tied again whenever Louis feels like it. Consequently, the dress seems to slide right off Louis' shoulders. 

Louis was exposed, bare and nude from the waist up, right here in front of Niall. But, knowing Louis a little better, Niall didn't move, didn't dare. 

"Oh..."

Niall's eyes are glued to Louis' chest. So, Louis carefully, since she's never really done this before, takes her hands and puts them on the blonde's cheeks. She moves her face to looks at Louis in the eye, and Niall looks awestruck, like she did earlier in the hallways but now, more so. 

"Do you wanna kiss me?" Louis questions. 

"We're princesses."

"That's not what I asked."

Niall looks thoughtful before Louis feels a press of lips on hers. 

Louis doesn't know if Niall's ever been kissed before, and she knows she hasn't. Even so, Louis knows Niall's lips are soft and warm in between her own. The slide is just right as she parts her lips to make a small noise, a small mewl because this is so new, and Niall being so close is so good. Niall doesn't let the seperation last very long, catches Louis' lips again. Louis knows her efforts have to be so sloppy and so wet, her tongue sliding against Niall's tongue as they part again, all wet and soft and desperate. With a rough sigh Louis can just feel, Niall's teeth clamp on her bottom lip and sucks. Louis whines needily, high in her throat as her hands move to Niall's hair to have something to hold. 

When Niall can feel the girl's blunt nails move to her shoulders, grasping for anything to catch to, she pulls away. The wet little pop that rings between them makes Louis shiver, tremble. 

"Niall?" Louis whispers. The torches in her rooms make Niall look so much like an angel, the orange light reflecting off her light hair and even lighter skin. When she doesn't get an answer, Louis sits up, causing the dress to slide even more so off her body. Her boobs are on full display now with her rosey pink nipples being the main attraction. 

Swiftly, Niall glances up at Louis' darkened eyes, then dips down to Louis' nipples and all but sucks them down. Louis whines again, can't help it as the girl laps and laps with her tongue. She's so eager, Louis knows. Maybe she's a boob girl. 

"Ni," Louis whimpers when Niall switches between the left to the right. She's massaging the one she's not lapping at, making it that much hotter. 

Louis can feel moisture accumulating between her legs as Niall continues. "Niall, 'm wet."

Niall stops, sitting up. Her mouth is wet and the prettiest shade of red Louis' ever seen. Her face is flushed and her eyes are wild. She's staring at Louis' mouth rather than her eyes, so Louis leans in and pecks her once, twice, before pulling back. 

"You okay?" Louis asks. 

Niall smiles. "Yeah, you okay?" 

In answer Louis nods. Then, she glances down between her thighs in question. It was more like, I'm wet, do you want to do something about it? 

Niall gets the idea and before Louis can do it herself, Niall's pulling the dress down Louis' body. Now, the brunette's body is completely unclothed. Niall doesn't take the time to admire the pretty princess, though, before she picks her up and places her on Louis' clean bed. Louis goes with the motion, letting herself be pushed to lay on her back, the other girl climbing over her. She whines again, noticing something off. 

"Get undressed too!" Louis demands. She would be stomping her foot if she were standing. 

Niall does as demanded, taking her dress off faster than Louis could ever dream of with those damn laces. When she's naked, that's when Niall can drool over Louis' thick thighs. She's so tan, and the curves she has are beautiful. 

"I can't believe we're doing this," is what Louis breaths, noticing Niall staring at her thighs. 

Niall chokes when Louis spreads them hastily. She couldn't formulate words when just the top of Louis' breasts were shown earlier, couldn't breath when her whole boobs were visible, so now, with her legs spread and shaved, pretty cunt in view, Niall bites her lips and takes a deep inhale of air. 

Biting her lips, Louis glances down between her legs once again. She can feel herself dripping and pulsing, she has been since Niall's lips lapped at her tits earlier. "Two princesses caught fucking in one's chambers, what a headline that will be," Louis teases to take the tension out of the room. 

Truth is, all Niall wants to do is dive her in between Louis' thick thighs and go to town, but this is Louis, Princess of Doncaster and Niall is Niall, Princess of Mullingar. Their respective countries just got to a friendly relationship months ago. Louis' inexperienced tongue and age mixed together tells the older girl she's never been with a person on top of this. With a noise, Niall can only stare at the masterpiece laying on pearl white sheets in front of her. She wants to kiss all over this girl's body in apology for hesitating, mark her up in discreet ways and do it every time they see each other.

Since Niall still seems to be in awe, Louis takes her fingers and runs them down her stomach lightly. They travel at their own accord, really, as they slip lower and dip into her cunt. It's slippery and warm, confirming again Louis is insanely wet just from Niall. The action seems to kick the blonde into over-drive. She blinks, then swats Louis' hand away from the area. Using her own hand, Niall slowly takes a finger and dips it into Louis' wetness. Louis mewls. "Please," she says. She hopes her door is locked. 

Another flush of white-hot pleasure courses through Louis as she feels Niall enter a single finger inside her. It's gentle, so tender and steady that Louis grabs her hair and tugs with the feelings. "Louis," she hears Niall prompt, mouth just inches above where Louis wants it most. When Louis can deal with not having her eyes squeezed tight, she opens them. Niall has a finger on her mouth, pointing to it. She's also glancing back and forth to Louis' cunt, and it's such a question, such a big one. 

"Mouth, yes," is all Louis can give her as an answer. 

Satisfied, so ready to get this going, Niall lowers her mouth to just above Louis' lips. She's wet, Louis is and Niall could see it, and she felt it, but up close it's even more real that's she's going to get to taste the younger girl. Achingly slow, Niall lets her tongue lap at Louis' cunt once, twice. She keeps her eyes on Louis, who lets out a wrecked little whimper and jerks a leg. 

"More, you can go," Louis affirms, like Niall asked, like Niall wasn't sure Louis wanted this just as much as she did. 

With the instructions, Niall dips forward, brushes her lips against Louis' lips carefully just as Louis lets out a series of "uh's" and soft sounds. She rocks forward with her cunt, almost pushing it toward Niall's mouth with her eagerness. She's so responsive and needy all of a sudden, such a change from the demeanor used outside her chamber walls, it makes Niall crazy. 

Without being able to hold off and tease anymore, Niall lets her tongue finally surge forward and lick a fat stripe. The taste intoxicates Niall, she tastes sweet and heavy on her tongue. The blonde flattens her tongue to collect all the slick she can as she laps, alternating from fast to slow. She sucks here and there, wanting it all. "You taste so good, baby."

"Ni." Louis' leg jerks again with the first suck of her hole. It only spurs them both on more, Louis not caring how vocal she is, mewling and whining everytime Niall changed speeds, actions, directions. 

"Be still," Niall says, all but forcing his mouth away from what it wants most to give the command. 

Louis jerks with the neediest sound, then stills. Her hips try to shy away, but despite that, Niall uses one arm to cage the princess' waist down to the mattress. With the bed now motionless, Niall sneaks her finger into Louis again. She keeps it slow, the ins and outs and the slides. Louis' breathing hard, no doubt trying to stay still for Niall, but the blonde can feel her stomach rolling in pleasure at the small act. After a minute, Niall lets another digit slide in right next to the first. It fits well, and the slide is even more delicious as Niall begins to curl her finger slowly, teasingly. When she thinks Louis is used to the new digit, Niall begins to lap at the girl again. With Niall fingering her, she's only gotten more wet and Niall thinks she could sit here all day, eating Louis' cunt and drinking her in. Niall moves her mouth to circle over Louis' clit, then closes her lips around it and sucks hard. At the same time, the blonde speeds up her fingers and starting curling them inside her. 

With both her hole and clit being stimulated, Louis's hands twists in the sheets beside her. Her back arches off her bed and she can't help the long whine that comes from her wet mouth. "Niall, fuck,"

Niall alternates again from sucking on the girl's clit and lapping. She has half a mind to add a third finger, but instead just speeds the two even faster. 

Louis thinks she hasn't stopped mewling since she was dumped on the bed. She's sweating, her hair a mess behind her head as Niall's tongue works wonders on her cunt. 

"Niall, right there, please- there."

Niall keeps her mouth around the girl's clit, using her other hand to rub at Louis' thigh encouragingly. Louis is clenching so tight around her fingers, sucking them in like they belong there and Niall just knows, can tell Louis is about to come any time now. 

"Baby, wanna come?" Niall questions. She's looking up at the girl above, the one who's eyes are clenched tight and who's mouth is open wide in wonder, in pleasure. It's a beautiful sight. "C'mon, baby, come."

It's almost like a command, how quickly Louis falls apart at the words. Her orgasm washes and wracks over her hard, Niall keeping her finger going just as quick and tongue seemingly never leaving the brunette's clit once. 

When Niall surfaces, feeling Louis jerk with oversensitivity, all the younger girl can do is sit up against her headboard. She's still panting, with hair she's sure is a mess sticking to her neck and the sides of her neck. Niall's looking at her with a small smile, so Louis reaches over silently and pulls her closer, to where the blonde is practically in Louis' lap. Louis knows she should feel gross, knowing she's sweaty but all she can care to do is kiss her. It's soft and so much more intimate than before. 

"Post sex kisses?" Niall questions. 

Louis can't help but giggle. "Thank you," she says airly, before moving her kisses to her cheek, to her forehead, to her neck in comfort. 

Niall leans in to her, letting the brunette skim light fingertips over her naked back and push her face into her neck. "We didn't finish our puzzle," she comments. Her eye that isn't nuzzled in the other girl's neck lingers on the mess on the floor to the left. 

Louis laughs again, her chest shaking a little. "But you finished me."

Niall joins her in laughter at the comment. She can feel herself slowly winding down, and they should probably get dressed and back down to the ball before someone comes looking for them, but the bed is comfy and a pretty girl - a pretty, naked girl has her in her lap. When Niall can feel Louis' head slugishly lay itself on Niall's own crown, she hears a knock at the door, then the distinct sound of guardsmen uniforms rustling. "Two princesses caught fucking in one's chambers, can't wait for that headline."

**Author's Note:**

> So... can you believe I had 11k of Nouis au typed up last Thursday and completely scrapped it to start this? 
> 
> Ps this isn't a continuation of my last work, just a short.
> 
> Either way I hope you enjoy this, I love royal au's more than life itself. I love kudos and comments, too.


End file.
